


Connor Learns to be More Human

by Scoobycool9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: A series about Connor learning about American memorial days and Holidays.





	Connor Learns to be More Human

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely tried to keep the bare minimum about 9/11 in the actual fanfiction, but made sure to not forget about anything. 
> 
> Also, I plan on making them a small mini series about this being about Connor learning about the holidays.

**Connor Learns More About Being Human**

**September 11,2039**

Connor was not known for being late for work. He practically lived out of the police station most of the time. When he wasn’t living in the police station, he would reboot himself at Hank’s house. It seemed that he had started his reboot late, he had done the human equivalent of oversleeping and was almost two hours late for his shift at the DPD. He didn’t know why Hank hadn’t woke him up.

In his rush to work, he had noticed something strange about today. Most of the humans seemed to be especially sad today. He was used to seeing humans sad, but generally it wasn’t all of them at once. Sometimes it was because a celebrity died that they liked, and Connor would find out when Gavin would complain about everyone grieving them while also being sad.

But today was different.

Every human that Connor came across seemed to be sad. He noticed that the level of sadness was different though. For the younger humans, ones who seemed to be about Gavin’s age and younger, it was a sadness that seemed to be secondhand.  Like the thing that had happened had an impact on their lives, but it wasn’t close to home. But for the older humans, the one with grey hair, the one who had no hair, the sadness seemed to be different. Almost like they had lost something, like something was missing. He did notice that none of the other androids he came across seemed to have this effect, all of them have a yellow LED, trying to process why every human they came across was sad. As he hadn’t been running to the police station, he arrived at the police station at 9:59 AM. The whole place seemed so quiet.

He could see that there were people, but nobody was talking. There was noise though. Gavin tapping his foot against the floor, almost as if he wanted to say something but knew it was a moment to remain silent. Some of the older officers seemed to be wiping tears from their face.

As the clock struck, the noise returned. Connor walked over to Hank’s desk, avoiding getting hit by the sudden movement. By the time, he arrived at the desk, it was 10:03 AM, and then once again, it was silent. The RK800 wanted to talk, but he glanced over at the recently found RK900 who seemed to indicate that it was better to be silent and gestured for them to go to the kitchen.

As the next minute pass, Connor looked over at his young brother. “Do you understand what is happening here?” Connor asked.

Nines shrugged. “I do not understand what is happening. It seems the humans are being silent at certain moments. I noticed that they went silent at 8:46 AM, 9:03AM, 9:37 AM, 9:59 AM and 10:03 AM. When I asked Gavin what was going on, he mumbled something under his breath and then told me to wait for you to arrive and for it to be 10:30 and then ask Hank. Though there is certainly sadness, I noticed that most of the humans Gavin’s age and younger seemed to be sad, but it doesn’t feel like they looked like they have experience. Likewise, the sadness that seems to be coming from Hank, Captain Fowler and Detective Collins seems to indicate that they know the significance of the event.”

Connor nodded. “That seems to reflect what I have noticed as well, the older humans seem sadder then the younger humans, almost like one of them lived whatever made them sad and the others were born after the event, but still felt the effect.”

He wondered if this was another holiday that he did not know of. He had only learned about some of them recently from Hank. Of the holidays, Connor knew about some of them, but he had never understood what they meant, still learning about the whole being human thing. “Detective Reed did mention that if I wanted to know more before then to look up the date, but it seems quite strange that a date is special or something,” Nines replied.

Connor nodded and headed over to his computer and typed in September 11. It seems that a lot of the searches he had found told him it was 9/11, but he did not understand what that meant. It seemed that there were also captions such as Never Forget. It just confused the RK800 even more. It seemed that any videos he wanted to view were either blocked on the network or he did not have clearance to view them. So, all he could do was sit in confusion as all he got was captions. It seemed that each time he would reach the part that would explain the event, a pop-up would appear to sign into a social media to continue reading. Having been researching for so long, he noticed that it had gone quiet again.

10:28 AM.

Five times.

This was the fifth time the whole room had gone silent according to Nines. In the silence, Connor could hear Gavin’s foot tapping, the glances that Nines shot across the room while mimicking Gavin.  As the minute ended, Connor looked over at Hank and moved over to his desk.

“Lieutenant Anderson, can you please explain what has happened to give all these moments of silence?” Connor asked, his LED turning yellow.

He noticed Hank’s look that seemed to say he didn’t want to talk about. “It’s been 38 years, but something happened today. I imagine that you tried to look it up, but a lot of sites don’t talk about as much as the years passed. Kind of lost to time. But today, four planes crashed, and a lot of people died. Some on the plane and some in the towers that crashed. It’s kind of hard to talk about, Connor. Just know that it was a terrible thing and a lot of people are sad about. Probably be better if you look up Ground Zero.”

Connor nodded, seeing as the topic seemed to cause Hank distress, he went back to his computer and looked up Ground Zero and then he read it. At a certain point, Connor did the android equivalent of crying. When he finished, he looked over at Hank. “That was horrible to read about and the video clips were also sad, is that why all the humans are sad?” He asked.

Hank nodded. “Yup, that’s it.”

Connor took a moment and decided to ask. “Is that why everyone was so afraid of what we were going to do back when we wanted freedom? Were they afraid of us imitating what humans have done?” He asked.

Hank looked over at him. “Probably. Humans tend to worry that things are always going to get more fucked up then they already are. But none of that is your fault, Connor,” he said, looking over at him. Connor nodded. “Hank, would you mind if I cried into your shirt and hug you for the rest of the shift?” He asked.

Hank sighed. “Sure, Connor, you can do that, if it makes you feel better.”  

Connor did just that, crying for all the humans he wouldn’t get to meet, both the tall and the small. It was for the people who had died in those towers, on those planes, of the families that never were, the families that were forever changed and the things that could have been. It was weird to think that after learning about the event, he felt so sad, but maybe it was good. Grief was a great emotion to experience and it made Connor feel more human and in ways closer to Hank. Eventually, he would look up and had to stop crying, to notice that the RK900 was also sad, probably figuring out it was.

Even after 38 years, it seemed the event still had an impact. It was something that Connor found strange and unsettling, but it was the truth. He hoped that nobody would forget it and when he got a chance, he would tell any other android that he met about it. It took a moment for Connor to realize it, but someone had turned up a song and it was the saddest song he had ever heard.

And on that day, the RK800 took a deep breath and made a promise to himself. That he was going to learn more about humans and ask them what they were sad about and why. Now that he knew sadness, he wanted to make others explain why and for them to get better and release them.

On that cold and beautiful day, Connor couldn’t feel prouder to learn about the past and in the strangest way, he wanted to learn more, and he hoped that he did. “Hank promise me that you can teach me about more holidays and why humans celebrate them.”

Hank nodded. “Sure, son.”

And in that beautiful moment, Connor felt loved and beautifully human.

 

 


End file.
